


Research

by LolaAnn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaAnn/pseuds/LolaAnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean does some research into one of his most terrifying arch enemies soon after receiving another concussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research

Sam jerked awake with a start. His eyes immediately sought out the clock beside the bed.  He hadn’t meant to fall asleep when he sat down in the armchair next to his brother’s bed to watch some TV, but according to the clock, he’d done it anyway.  Several hours were missing somewhere between the last rerun of _Law and Order_ and the latest infomercial for the Ronco Rotisserie – “ _Just set it and forget it!”_

Dean had been thrown into a wall by an angry spirit (again) and Sam was supposed to be on concussion watch.  Supposedly, many doctors were now saying this was unnecessary, but old habits die hard.  No matter what new medical evidence came forward, Sam doubted that either of them would ever let go of the ritual of waking the other every few hours after a head injury.  It was a Winchester family tradition and sadly they didn’t have a lot of those.  So, the few they did have were sacred, even if most involved head trauma, demon possession, major blood loss, or something else normal people didn’t have a standard protocol for.

His brother’s bed was empty, which made him a bit nervous since Dean had been pretty loopy this time around.  

First, he’d rambled on and on about the pizza they used to serve (and probably still serve) in every school lunchroom in the country.  You would have thought that greasy crap was the Holy Grail from the way Dean ooh’d and ah’d over it.  There was much speculation centered around: 

Why was it rectangular in shape and why couldn’t you get it in a restaurant?  

Dean finally settled on the probability that the guy who owned _Pizza Hut_ and the guy who owned _Papa John’s_ were united in a vast conspiracy to ensure school pizza never made it out of the school lunchroom.  

Sam quickly tired of that conversation, but that was before Dean switched over to a very detailed account of his encounter with a girl in the school lunchroom when he was sixteen. There wasn’t enough brain bleach in the world to erase some of those images, and he’d actually tried his best to get Dean off the subject of schoolgirls and back onto the thrilling subject of school pizza.  

Surprisingly, by that point, Dean had lost all interest in ‘The Great Pizza Hut/Papa John’s Conspiracy’ and had decided he needed to find a bar and score a hook-up, something Sam had quickly put the kibosh on.  Dean didn’t need to be anywhere near a bar, girls, alcohol, humanity in general, or anything else outside their room that night.  There was simply no way that little adventure was going to end well.

Needless to say, after all that, Sam was a little freaked to see that Dean wasn’t asleep in his bed.  It would not be a good thing if he’d snuck out while Sam was sleeping and tried to drive somewhere.  But before he could ramp up to full panic mode, he noticed the clack, clack of a keyboard coming from the little breakfast nook that sat in the corner of the room. 

“Dean?  What’re you doing up, man?” he asked with a sigh of relief.

“Relax, Sammy.  I’m doing research. No triple X porn sites, I promise.”  

It was only a few words, but it sounded lucid enough and was definitely something Dean would say under normal circumstances. Maybe the effects of his latest head injury were wearing off. 

Sam stood up and tried to stretch the kinks out of his back and neck.  The chair he’d dozed off in was not exactly a top of the line La-Z-Boy.

“Thought we were gonna take a day or two off,” he remarked with a yawn.  “I can’t believe you’re already looking for another hunt, dude.  It’s been, what?” he paused and looked over at the clock again. “Wow! Six whole hours since we finished the last one.”

“Yeah, well, some people take their job seriously,” Dean grumbled back, without even looking up from the laptop screen.

Sam made a face, but didn’t rise to the bait.  “So, what’s so important then?” he asked as he made his way over to small table where his brother was sitting.

“Shhh, I’m trying to concentrate,” was the only reply.

Dad’s journal was open beside him and there were also pages and pages of motel stationary scattered about the tabletop.  Sam picked up a few of them and looked at them curiously.  Whatever his brother was hunting, it was definitely not their usual thing.

One had a list of ingredients written on it, but they certainly weren’t used in any spell he was familiar with. 

_Water, Quaternary Ammonium Compound, Calcium Chloride, Artificial Fragrance…_

On another piece of paper there were all sorts of scribblings on a company called _Sun Products Corporation_. Information on their corporate headquarters, names of officers within the company, and various other facts and trivia.

Then it got weird.  Sam had no idea what to make of this list:

__Blue Iris and Bamboo Silk  
Blue Sparkle  
Floral Melody  
Orange Rush  
Wild Orchid and Vanilla Kiss

Or this strange question:

                _What is ‘fresh release’ and how can it possibly last for 14 days? It make **NO** sense!!!_

“Dean, what in the world is all of this?”

Dean looked up from the screen, clearly agitated by the interruption.  “ _Research_ ,” he emphasized slowly.  “What do you think it is?  I can’t afford to go into this hunt half-assed.  I gotta know what I’m dealing with.  You can never know too much about your enemy, Sam.”

“Which is?”

Dean spun the laptop around with a glare of determination in his eyes. “Told you I was gonna hunt that little bitch down, Sammy.  The time has come.  I’m torching the creepy little shit!”


End file.
